


Alpha and Omega Teen Wolf worldfusion

by CavalryofWoah



Series: Headcanons, nonfics, drabbles and plotbunnies by Lia [1]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion/Crossover, Dominant!Boyd, Dominant!Erica, Dominant!Jackson, Fea, Fea!Lydia, Fusions, Gen, Human!Stiles, Liafic, Omega!Stiles, Plot Bunny, Plunny, Submissive!Isaac, Werewolves, Witch!Stiles, Witches, alpha!Derek, fic ideas, nonfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalryofWoah/pseuds/CavalryofWoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic idea of a fusion between Patricia Briggs' Alpha and Omega and Mercy Thompson series werewolf mythology and hierarchy, and Teen Wolf. I spent hours on and off typing this up, and thinking it out, so please credit me if you use the idea, and I'd love to read it too, if it ever exists, soo, you know, common courtesy. Thanks. That's it, I think. Enjoy the Plot Bunny, or as I like to call them, Plunny<br/>(EDIT: Is now being written. Preview of the first/second chapter is the second chapter of this, full to be posted as a second work in the series. Check the comments, more info is included in my responses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, sweetlings. Have a plot bunny I apparently outlined in my notebook late last night while half asleep. In the dark. With no light. Geez, I hope I can still read it.
> 
> Wow
> 
> Miracle of miracles, I can read it!
> 
> So, here it is(I’m not usually in this fandom, but, well, sometimes I read it and so, here);
> 
> Teen Wolf AU with Patricia Briggs Mercy Thompson series world. Except more towards Alpha and Omega, because Mercy Thompson went way downhill the last few books. And here’s the fun part;

Stiles is a Human!Omega. But he’s also a witch, to be specific the last and only witch in Beacon Hills. And now he’s the Hale Pack’s witch on retainer. They pay for his services with protection from other supernaturals, mostly.

Derek is a new Alpha, one of the old members of the Hale Pack with very good control, but he’s still learning the ropes of Alphahood, controlling his new power, and there’s something wrong with the pack bonds; he just doesn’t know what it is yet. Derek used to be the Enforcer of the Hale pack, third in line for the Alphahood, which is pretty high up the ladder but still not in-charge or in really considered in the running for being the next Alpha, before the fire. And the Hale pack is and used to be a refuge rather like the Marrok pack, for the damaged, the scared, those wolves who can’t be in large cities and large packs, so when Derek starts rebuilding the pack, the Marrok starts sending down those in need of a place to feel safe.

Isaac is a Submissive wolf, abused by his father and the pack he joined after, stuck looking eternally a teenager—which if you think about it can really suck, though Isaac’s definitely got the hotness factor helping, and if he tried he could probably pass for early twenties. He was born in Beacon Hills, and his father moved them away after his brother died. He heard there was a pack there, and asked to be sent home. As he’s a new wolf, he’s still the age he looks, so he gets put back in school, along with the others.

Erica is a female werewolf, of course; but girls are very rare, since in this werewolves aren’t born at all but made, and it’s not one bite—they have to be savaged to the edge of death, so the immune system doesn’t fight off the change. Most females don’t survive the Change, and if they do, they can’t have children—they miscarry when they Change every full moon, because they actually become full wolves, and it’s painful, and it takes awhile. They can Change at will, but they have to Change every full moon. Females also have no standing in the pack, and take their position from their Mate. She became a werewolf while out of town for the summer, on a rare vacation with her family despite her epilepsy, out in the woods with a friend on a full moon. It’s not their fault a rogue wolf was roaming the woods that night. She survived the attack—her friend didn’t. She woke up in the hospital, and one of the spouses of a wolf, a nurse, explained everything to her, and for the rest of the summer she learned control and about the world she was now stuck in. She was afraid she’d have to stay there for good, because females aren’t allowed to become lone wolves—live without a pack—but when they heard where she lived they told her there was a Pack in Beacon Hills she could request permission to join. They put her in contact with the Marrok pack, who put her in contact with Derek, who accepted her request to come back to Beacon Hills and meet with him, to see if she could join the Hale pack and stay. She is also a dominant.

Scott was ravaged by Peter in his attempts to build a new pack and get revenge, while out in the woods with Stiles, who Peter couldn’t force himself to attack, as Stiles is an Omega, human(witch) or not, which is part of the reason Peter was so hooked up on permissions—to change an Omega against their will is one of the worst crimes a wolf can do, and near impossible to boot, because it’s almost impossible for a werewolf to hurt an Omega; they bring out every protective instinct a dominant has times ten.

And Lydia is a quarter fea, and one of the only powers she got was a strong supernatural immunity. Except she didn’t know her grandparent was a fea, and obviously neither did Peter, until he used her latent magic to control her and come back from the dead, the bite he gave her connecting her to him, allowing him to use her as a, forgive me, ‘anchor’ to the living. 

And Boyd…Boyd I actually don’t have an idea for. Does that make me a bad person? I just didn’t actually watch that many episodes of Teen Wolf, and Boyd didn’t have as many appearances in the ones I did see as the others. And, like, Erica I know about because female. Werewolf. And I actually like most of the female characters on TW, or I did. I tend to pay more attention to female characters because I empathize and connect with them easier, being a girl myself. And Isaac, well, fandom seems to have taken a liking to Isaac. And he’s so cute with the curls and the eyes and he’s like a literal puppy, okay, you cannot resist. Plus, angst of angsty angst, that is Isaac. So I know almost nothing about Boyd, other than that he’s very large and I’m not adverse to Boyd/Erica/Isaac OT3, if it’s well done. He just doesn’t seem to get as much love in the fics I gravitate to in my brief forays into the TW fandom, so, I should fix that. When I have something for him, I will let you know. And if you should use this idea, well, then you can come up with something yourself! All I know is he's also a dominant wolf.

Jackson(this is very AU so I can ignore that the actor left the show and do what I wish, and besides, if I write some of this it’ll be through the seasons and before it and after it, sooo) is still adopted, still desperate, and he still turns into the Kanima, everything happens the way it should except when he becomes a werewolf he wasn’t quiet prepared for the reality. And now he’s got all these protective instincts and possessive instincts(I’ve seen some good AUs were Jackson is a sub, and I can read it and like it but writing that is a very different thing, and subs are rare, okay, and I already have Isaac as one, so Jackson gets to be a dominant, yay for him), and suddenly he can’t push Stiles around anymore because oh, Omega, human or not, and he’s doing things like growling at guys looking at Lydia, and tackling guys on the lacrosse field for spraining Isaac’s wrist even though it heals quickly, and there’s all these freaky pack bonds and he has to do what Derek says, and there’s Danny and come on Derek, he could help, he’s useful, it’s a small town and he knows me he’s bound to figure it out, he’s smart, can’t he join the pack as a human or something? 

And so I have these potential scenes running through my head, especially since I wrote Erica’s, because hello now all I can see is Erica over the summer, going out at night in the woods for a friend, them dragging her out, “Come on, Erica, don’t be a buzzkill! It’s just a little forest, you know, like the one surrounding our entire town? You’ve never had a problem there.” “Jake, come on, it’s late, we’ve had our fun, let’s just go back now! My parent’s will freak if they find out I snuck out…” and the attack, then waking up in the hospital and the pack there(where are they, even, I should figure that out), and her parents, and finding out that she has to be in a pack, female werewolves aren’t allowed to be lone wolves, she can’t ever have children but god, her epilepsy is gone. And finding out there’s a pack in Beacon Hills, and if she joins them she can go back home with her parents, because what would she even tell them? Sorry, mom, dad, I can’t go home with you because I’m not allowed? I’m a werewolf now and apparently girls are really rare and I don’t even get standing without defining myself by a guy? And, hey, my epilepsy is gone those pills don’t do anything for me I flush them down the toilet now and I feel better than I ever have, but there’s a whole different creature in me now, a wold, new instincts and hey if I loose control I might eat you, and until I learn for the full moons I have to stay with an Alpha or go on a rampage, or be locked up in a cage like a dog? 

And meeting with Derek for the first time, being accepted into the pack, meeting Isaac and Boyd and Stiles, who makes her want to lie down at his feet and let him scratch her belly like a puppy “Hey, Batman,” and hunters and Argent means silver, did you know that? They’ve been hunting their kind for generations, hundreds of years, and if you step out of line they will shoot you with silver bullets, silver that burns and bites and scars the way nothing else ever will now, silver knives like teeth and claws, make her loose control, because when a dominant feels pain the wolf comes out to play and the human goes to sleep, and when a submissive feels pain all that’s left is the wolf.

And music, she can’t listen to most of her old music because the wavers in the song, the slightest bit off-pitch, out of tune, and it’s horrible, she can hear it all now, hear all the things they say about her, about how she came back healthier and prettier, clear skin and better clothes because now the medicines don’t cause breakouts, and in her temporary pack Lisa loved going shopping and had plenty of cash to spare, so makeovers it was, and she can see and smell how much they want her, and yeah, it’s an ego boost, but it’s also rather creepy. And Isaac and Boyd and Scott, and yes, even Jackson start taking offense, and werewolf glares are very scary. As is a glare from Lydia Martin.

And mostly it’s little things, instinctual things, they’re wolves and they take comfort in physical contact, so it’s hips and shoulders brushing together as the walk, a hand on her arm to get her attention, feet tangling under tables, sitting a bit closer than other teens do, and they always, always sit together, and suddenly Stiles is joining them for lunch and sitting closer in class, and Jackson, and of course Lydia goes with him and Scott slowly gets dragged in, and they’re close, all of them, together suddenly the hottest, most exclusive ‘clique’ in school, spending time together, carpooling without thinking about it, hanging around town, and being seen in public, and somehow they became the ‘in’ group, what with the lacrosse stars, and Lydia being Lydia, and Erika flirting but never following up, leaning against shoulders and thwap-ing heads and Derek picking them up in the Camaro. It’s pack and it’s right, it’s instinct and home and safety, and they’re better together then they ever were apart.

And then pack feels and adventures and mating and history and worldmeshing and research and angst and fluff and possibly sassy Peter with good fashion sense and a love of werewolf history, and what have you. Pairings are whatever you wish, if anyone does use this, but personally I’m thinking the ever-present Sterek, possibly some Scott/Alison, of course Jackson/Lydia, and maybe Erica/Boyd, or even Boyd/Erica/Isaac, because what of poor lonely Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preview previously posted here has been moved to a new, separate work in the same series. The pre-canon stuff is taking over my plans for this verse, so instead of one chapter, each character will get one work for their pre-canon life in this verse, to make updates easier and quicker. Thanks for your patience, and I hope to have some /new/ stuff up soon.

Referring you to the above summary, and to please subscribe to this series if you want to see more. Yes, I am actually writing this, now, because I am easily influenced by my BFF. By anyone, actually, as long as it's not a really stupid idea.   
...and sometimes even then.

**Author's Note:**

> And now it’s done, and I am free (…unless I actually write it, and I kind of want to. Damnit). Enjoy, and remember, if you use it, please credit me for the idea, because I’d love to read anything based on this thing, or a similar idea in general. Thanks for reading, later guys!


End file.
